misteri pembunuhan di desa tsunagakure
by L.Lucilfier
Summary: Disebuah pertemuan ninja untuk membahas aturan larangan menggunakan jutsu terlarang edotensei, mereka menginap disebuah hotel berlantai 4,dalam undangan tersebut setiap desa mengirim wakilnya antara lain : shikamaru  konoha ,zubai  kumogakure ,temari  t


Misteri Pembunuhan Shinobi di desa Tsunagakure

″ Shizune cepat suruh panggil c shikamaru untuk mewakili kita dalam pertemuan shinobi di desa tsunagakure ″ (Tsunade)

″ baik ″ (shizune)

″ hey shikamru, ada misi baru yang diberikan nona tsunade untuk mu ″ (shizune)

″ misi apa memangnya *pasti merepotkan* ″ (shikamaru)

″ kamu harus mewakili konoha untuk mengikuti pertemuan di desa tsunagakure ″ (shizune)

″ yaa baiklah, sbentar lagi aku akan berangkat *setengah malas*″ (shikamaru)

-stelah sampai di desa tsunagakure-

″ desa ini tetap seperti dulu selalu penuh dengan pasir,waduh gawat ada temari,huff *mengeluh*″ (shikamaru)

″ hei shikamaru akhirnya kau datang juga ternyata, ku kira bkan kamu yang akan datang, karena kamu kan pemalas *tersenyum* ″ (temari)

″ yaaa mau bagaimana lagi, namanya saja disuruh hokage klo menolak nanti nya dia akan mengomel ″ (shikamaru)

″ oow bgtu, mau tdak kamu aku antar ketempat hotel tempat penginapan ? ″ (temari)

″ ya baiklah ″ (shikamaru)

-begitu sampai di hotel-

″ ada apa ini rame-rame padahal aku lagi sbuk melihat awan? ″ (shikamaru)

″ shikamaruuuuu,,, *memanggil* ″ (temari)

″ ada apa ? ″ (shikamaru)

″ ada pembunuhan di hotel tempat kamu menginap! ″ (temari)

″ waah ada saja masalah ternyata ″ (shikamaru)

″ ayo kita lihat tkp nya ! ″ (temari)

″ ya baiklah sebenarnya aku malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ″ (shikamaru)

″ spertinya ada yang aneh pada kematian si korban ini ″ (omoi)

″ jangan-2 ini merupakan tanda kalau pengikut orochimaru msh ada yg tersisa , dan pasti pelaku nya adalah dari desa konoha, atau kalau tdak ya kirigakure″ (zubai)

″ kamu jgan seenak saja klo ngomong! ″ *sinis* (omoi)

″ sudah-2 jangan bertengkar, maaf aku terlambat ″ (temari)

″ hmm ada tanda aneh yang ditinggalkan si korban , pasti ini berkaitan dengan siapa pembunuh tersebut! ″ (shikamaru)

″ memangnya tanda itu mempunyai makna apa ? ″ (temari)

″ lihat tanda ini baris1: segitga,lingkran,segiempat,baris ke 2 dia mnulis 26,21,2,1,9 (shikamaru)″

″ wah gawat spertinya aku bakalan ketauan *dlam hti berbcra* ″ (zubai)

″ tunggu sbentar *sambil menunduk, dan melekatkan tangan * (shikamaru)

″ hei ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal sperti itu ″ (omoi)

″ disaat sperti ini masih bsa tdur smbil duduk, dsar pmlas ″ (zubai)

″ diamlah kalian berdua, aku lebih mengenal dia sebagai lawn dan kawan !, ini sma sprti waktu di ujian chuunin saat dia melawan ku, spertinya dia sedang mencba memecahkan misteri kode ini ! ″ (temari)

″ baiklah aku sdah tau siapa pembunuhnya ! ″ (shikamaru)

″ siapa ? ″ (temari)

″ berdasarkan analisa ku, perhatikan bentuk gambar yg ditinggalkan si korban segitga,lingkran,segiempat dan coba lihat angkanya, ada angka dia mnulis 26,21,2,1,9, karena tidak mungkin nama orang ada 3 huruf berarti itu menunjukkan nmor kamar si pembunuh = 304, ″ (shikamaru)

″ memangnya angka 304 itu diambil berdasarkan apa? ″ (omoi)

″ ya berdasarkan jumlah garis yg ada disetiap gmbar bangun dtinggalkan si korban ″ (shikamaru),

″ lalu tanda angka itu menunjukkan apa ? ″ (temari)

″ kalau berdasarkan analisa ku itu pasti menunjukkan nama si pembunuh !, angka yg dtulis 26,21,2,1,9 ″, dan bila di urutkan dengan hruf alpabet 26=Z, 21= U, 2 = B, 1 = A, 9 = I ″ (shikamaru)

″ masuk akal, ternyata dia bnar cerdas ! ″ (temari)

″ sangat mengherankan penyebab utama zubai melakukan hal ini ″ (omoi)

″ khakahaaa haha aku memang yg membunuhnya agar pertemuan ini menjadi berantakan, dan semua ini demi tuan orochimaru″ (zubai)

-stelah pertemuan selesai-

″ aku pamit dulu ya ? ″ (shikamaru)

″ ya hati-2 dijalan, dan kalau kamu ada waktu sering-2 mampir kesini ya ? ″ (temari)

″ ahh tdak mau ″ (shikamaru)

″ kenapa ? ″ (temari)

″ karena psti sangat merepotkan skali klo mendengarkan omelan mu tau ! ″ (shikamaru)

″ hmm sialan kau, akan ku kibaskan kipas ini agar kau cepat pergi ! *emosi* (temari)

″ ahhh tdak perlu lge pula aku juga mau pulang ″ (shikamaru)

″ ya sudah terimakasih karena udah mau mengantarkan aku ktempat hotel ″ (shikamaru)

″ dada, I will miss u! ″ (shikamaru)

**-tamat-**


End file.
